Tears of Purple Luster
by ShiroiMatsu
Summary: A powerful mage was banished from a world very different from Harry's. Harry finds the mage and becomes friends. That may the biggest mistake of his life...or, the greatest blessing. Strong romance and action plot (can't decide which is the stronger one..
1. Midnight Meeting

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! I own all of it! Mwahahahahahaha! *Mad lawyers pound on door* Eep! I don't! I only own the new characters and plot. 

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

**Tears of Purple Luster******

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 1

Iievane raised her head weakly towards the single window in the magical cell. She watched the full moon through the one eye that wasn't swollen and cursed the magics that surrounded this stone prison. It was torture to not be able to feel that familiar burning on her forehead each time she tried to call upon her powers. Especially since that tonight was the Night of Spirit, the time of the year when those with the gift of _spirit were at the peak of their powers. She was at the exact opposite end of that peak._

Iievane turned her back to the window and gently laid her back to the wall. The rough stones offered little comfort for the tender skin in her back that had been flayed opened again and again by a whip in a ruthless hand. How she wished she could just die, to end all this slow torture. 

Footsteps rang through the dreary dungeon. Iievane hardly batted an eyelid when the door to her cell suddenly slammed open. The breeze stirred her messy white bangs.

"I've already told you my answer, Reah. I will not help you!" she growled hoarsely at the cloaked figure. Reah laughed; a scary foreboding one.

"I know, that's why the Queen has decided to banish you," she smirked, expecting Iievane to be horrified. Every Veori knew what banishment meant; it was the transportation to a place where their species was loathed and to die a painful death under strangers. It was the worst possible kind of punishment.

Iievane just bowed her head and closed her eyes in acceptance to her fate.

"Come on, I don't have all night," Reah growled when she realized that Iievane wasn't afraid. She roughly grabbed Iievane by the upper arm and dragged her out of the cell. 

'Midre, I can be at peace now. I have fulfilled my promise to you,' thought Iievane as she watched the place where her mother's soul left the mortal world to become a star fade away.

*~*~*~*~*~*

'Promise…' Hermione sat up covered with a thin sheet of sweat. It was that voice again, one that sounded so kind and motherly, yet it made her want to get as far away as possible from it.

"Promise…" Hermione repeated as she tried to stop trembling, "What does all this mean?"

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Reah threw Iievane roughly onto the stone floor of the circular Room of Voids. 

"Iievane," said a cool voice, "I give you one last chance to change your mind and aid us with your gifts of _spirit. If not, I can do nothing but to banish you. I do hope you will make a choice much wiser than that of your worthless teacher. You know more than enough and we can't have you spreading our little secret, can we?"_

"Never!" Iievane spat at her, furious that she would insult her beloved instructor. The Queen of the Veories sighed.

"Reah, have the Favored Ones of Shadow banish her to Bendelia," she said as if she was merely asking for a plate of grapes.

Reah gripped the white-haired girl's already bruised arm and dragged her into one of the many doorways leading from the circular room. The Queen left the room without a backward glance. 

Several black robed women greeted them. They helped Reah gently place Iievane on the smooth black platform in the middle of the room, for fear of damaging the magical platform, not for fear of hurting Iievane. 

'Soon I can join you, Midre,' Iievane thought as the transportation spell began to take effect, and she disappeared from the platform. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

There was nothing around her but cold blackness. She felt like that her body was being torn in infinite directions and pierced by thousands of icy needles as she slowly floated about for what seemed like hours. Her white hair floated limply around her, doing nothing to help ease the biting cold she felt. Despite all this, she felt strangely calm. It was all going to end, soon.

Then the pain started to fade away. She smiled weakly. Death was coming to take away her suffering and send to her mother's loving arms. 

'NO!' something inside her screamed, 'This isn't how Midre would want you to die! If you live, you've defied them!'

Iievane's closed eyes snapped open.

"I will survive…" she forced out in a whisper.

She repeated her statement, stronger than before, "I will survive."

"You hear me?" she asked the void, her voice rising.

"I WILL SURVIVE!" she yelled to the nothingness that surrounded her. A tremor shook through the void, as if it heard her. Suddenly, Iievane felt herself being lurched sharply away from the straight line she had been slowly traveling. Right into a flaring hole of light. 

Then the light faded into total darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry ran his hand threw his untidy hair and sighed with frustration. He himself didn't even know why in the world the famous Harry Potter was wondering the halls of Hogwarts every night. And without his invisibility cloak either. He just had to get out. It almost felt like the Imperious Curse, only without the floaty feeling and annoying little voice.

A suddenly noise pulled Harry out of his thoughts. Not even being Harry Potter for 14 years could have prepared him for what happened next.

"Oof!!!"

Harry slowly crawled out from underneath the heavy object the just _had to land on __him of all the places to land in the large spacious hallway. He turned to study the object and nearly fainted in shock. The "object" was a bloody and unconscious girl. Though Harry looked perfectly calm as he kneeled to check the girl, his brain started to go in overload. _

'Ohmygod,whathappenedtoher?Sheiswaytoskinny.Isshedead?WhatdoIdo?'

Harry picked up the thin girl, startled at how light and cold she was. He quickly wrapped her in his cloak and rushed towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Iievane slowly came to her senses, but she didn't open her eyes. Someone was holding her and she felt so warm and secure in that person's arms. But that hold didn't feel like that of Death's. Curiosity drove Iievane to slightly open her eyes. She nearly shrieked out loud in terror but managed to keep quiet. That "person" was a boy. Iievane calmed herself and studied the boy. Something about him made her instinctively trust him and Iievane had always trusted her instinct.  She was too tired to care anyway and fell asleep in the warm arms of the boy.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry had felt the girl move in his arms. He knew she was awake and wondered why she hadn't screamed in terror and slapped him silly for wrapping her in his cloak. Harry didn't ponder any further as he reached the gargoyle that guarded Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He hoped that Headmaster Dumbledore was still in his office. 

"Er…Ice Mice! Lemon Drops! Um…Bloodflavored Lollipops!" Harry stumbled over his stock of candy names, trying to find the password. He began to get rather annoyed after the 53rd candy name that he tried. The damn gargoyle just won't budge! 

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing up at this time of night?" a nasty and greasy voice asked.

Harry whirled in surprise to see…

**TBC**

A.N. And it's not who you would think it is. Now please, please, please, please review! I'll only put up the next chapter it there are at least five reviews. It's not that hard to click on the blue button below and type a few words, is it?   


	2. Escape and Capture

Disclaimer… 

Harry: Since Ladyari is still sulking in some corner because the lawyer peoples won't let her own Harry Potter, not even the tiniest fraction of it, I've volunteered to do the disclaimer.

Malfoy: Always the chivalrous one are we?

Harry: Shut up, Malfoy. At least the author didn't confuse my last name with my first name because they both sound so darn weird.

Malfoy: ***grumbles and walks away***

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

**Tears of Purple Luster******

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 2

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing up at this time of night?" a nasty and greasy voice asked.

Harry whirled in surprise to see…

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Y…y..you?!" Harry stuttered in surprise outloud. The brown-haired witch that nearly gave poor Harry a heart attack just calmly handed Harry his forgotten invisibility cloak. There was a small uncharacteristic smirk on her lips. 

"Why did you do that?" he hissed to her as she wrapped the cloak around them both. Hermione ignored his question and gestured questionably at the oversized bundle in Harry's arms. 

"She just dropped out of nowhere like this." That was all Harry need to say to Hermione. She nodded and immediately turned towards the gargoyle. Harry noted wonderingly how quickly she was able to switch from a relaxed to a serious mode as he followed Hermione into the hallway that connected to Dumbledore's office. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Iievane slightly opened her heavy eyelids. She felt wonderful. Her back didn't roar in pain it usually does and she didn't feel like an over beaten rag. Iievane's sleep starved mind dismissed the alarms that her instinct roused up about the holes in the situation and tried to go back to sleep. But even complete bliss wouldn't have eased Iievane's automatic reactions to movement around her due her horrible memories of her past imprisonment. 

Iievane jumped up on full alert when she felt a hand touch her upper arm. She flipped off the soft thing she had been lying on and turned ready to face Reah in a fighting stance. What Iievane saw instead was a plump woman with a strange instrument in her hand. It was _sharp. That was all Iievane's brain needed to know in order to categorize the woman. She backed away from the woman as she came closer._

"Ehtzs o keay," the woman said, or something like that. Iievane couldn't understand her and continued to back away. A wall stopped her.

"Orare, noli venire ullus vicinus! (main gist of what she said: Please, don't come any closer!)" Iievane cried. The woman didn't pause at all. Iievane panicked and slipped between the woman's legs. She ran through the open door.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry walked into the infirmary. Well, at least he tried to and walked right into Nurse Promfrey. She didn't look too happy. 

"How is she?" asked Harry tentatively.

"Hrumph! Well enough to wake up, flip off the bed, slip between my legs, and run out of the infirmary," was the very curt reply.

Harry inwardly groaned. Dumbledore puts him in charge of a strange white-haired girl for 11 hours and he already lost her. 

"Thanks, Nurse Promfrey," Harry said as politely as he could through his teeth and raced down to the Griffindor tower. It wasn't going to be easy finding a scared girl in the large maze-like school.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ron!" Harry cried as he burst into the Griffindor common room. "You've got to help me!"

Ron looked up from his homework with an annoyed look on is face. 

"What?"     

"I lost the Girl!" 

"Go find another one," Ron replied in an assuring tone. "There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"NO, you idiot! I mean…" Harry lowered his voice to a whisper that only Ron could hear. The other nosy students in the room tried to hear what he said. Ron's eyes widened in realization. Harry blew out the tense breath he had been holding and dragged Ron up the stairs to the privacy of their dorm. 

Harry sat down on his bed with his face in his hands after they bolted the door. Ron understood that Harry was frustrated, really frustrated.

"Technically, Nurse Promfrey lost her," Ron said. 

"She could be anywhere," Harry told his hands. "She had looked so frail in my arms. She could be hurt anywhere and no one is there to help her. I failed to protect her."

Harry would have continued to ramble on about his failure if Ron hadn't interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I smell love at first sight here."

"Shut up, Ron. This isn't the time." Ron did "shut up" and silence ensued for several minutes. 

"Well…um…how about the Marauder's Map?" Ron finally said. Harry looked at Ron like he was his savior.

"I could kiss you right now, Ron," said Harry. Ron looked a little freaked at that statement and started to edge away from his friend. 

"You know what I mean, you pervert!" Harry laughed as he dug through his trunk for that precious piece of paper. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Iievane curled up into a ball and choked down a whimper. She was cold, lost, and scared, personally one of her most hated feeling combinations. Many times, people had passed her little hiding place. They seemed to all look at her direction, and they seemed like very nasty people. 

'What have I done to deserve this? Midre used to say that everything happens for a reason, but I don't see the cause here. Am I here just for the sick entertainment of people who like pain and suffering?' Iievane asked herself. 

Echoing footsteps rang through the hallway. They got louder and louder. Iievane tucked herself into an even tighter ball and tried to suppress her whimpers. If they found her…she didn't even want to think about what they could do to her.

'So don't let them find you. Fight with everything you have,' a small voice said in her head. The footsteps have stopped. Iievane peeked out to find two people in robes only a few feet from her hiding place. One of them turned around to face her and started walking closer. 

'Fight with everything you have…' 

Iievane felt heat flare up in her forehead. Her wide alert eyes began to glaze over as they took on a sleepy possessed look. She slowly stood up. Her snowy white hair began to lengthen at a rapid pace, quickly reaching her knees from the usual waist length. The person stopped walking. He had spotted her. The mouth moved as if to say something but the words never reached Iievane's ears; all of her senses were focused on the wooden stick in his hand. It resembled the switches that Reah used. 

The hand with the stick rose as if to strike, but Iievane was faster. She lashed out with her power and he was thrown back several feet to crash unto the opposite wall. Then Iievane slowly returned to her normal state. 

'It happened again, didn't it?' she asked herself as she bolted while both of the cloaked figures were occupied with her victim. It was always the same routine. She loses her control, kills some guards, knocks some more unconscious, and runs. Just this time it wasn't guards that were chasing her, it was some cloaked person who probably has complete revenge on his mind.

'Sometimes people just do not understand anything else,' Iievane's conscience answered. The person's companion was started to gain on her. Iievane sped up, praying that she wouldn't trip. 

Her arms and legs suddenly snapped together and she began to tumble foreword. Instinct kicked in and Iievane turned so she landed on her shoulder. Landing on the front would be more damaging than landing on her side. Then Iievane closed her eyes, ready for the next part of the so well known routine; the punishment…

**TBC**

A.N. Okay, I did my part as an author. Now, you do yours as a reader! REVIEW!!! Five reviews and another chapter…it's not that harsh of an ultimatum is it? 


	3. Hair Ree equals 'Pointed Finger'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of official stuff that come with it. There! You happy now? *glares at the lawyers who were holding all sorts of destruction instruments over her beloved computer*

A.N. Some of my reviewers mentioned that Iievane, for a mage, was acting very childish. I promise all of you, any of the REALLY obvious things about anything in my story will all clear up in the reasoning department sometime. 

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

**Tears of Purple Luster**

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 3

Her arms and legs suddenly snapped together and she began to tumble foreword. Instinct kicked in and Iievane turned so she landed on her shoulder. Landing on the front would be more damaging than landing on her side. Then Iievane closed her eyes, ready for the next part of the so well known routine; the punishment…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry studied the rigid figure of the thin girl as he approached her. Slight curiosity tugged at his mind about her suddenly waist-length hair. The girl had had a short boyish cut when he found her. 

'How did her hair grow out so quickly?' he asked himself. All such thoughts evaporated from his mind when he noticed the fear written across the girl's face. Her eyes were shut tight and her bottom lip was trembling, as if she was waiting for something terrible to happen. Harry's heart nearly broke at this sight. He knelt down next to her and gently turned the girl fully over on her back.

"Finite incandium," Harry whispered as he tapped his wand against his charge's shoulder. Her eyes stayed tightly shut and she didn't move. Despite the situation, Harry had to smile. Now that he got a good look at her, he realized that she was very cute in her own strange little way. Harry felt a strange warmth in his chest. 

"Hey Romeo, how long are you going to stare at the poor girl?" a sarcastic voice said. Harry jumped up from his position on the ground. He turned towards Ron. 

"How'd you get better so quickly?" he asked dumbly.

Ron mock hit Harry on the forehead.

"Idiot, you're not the only one who read the healing section of your wizard dueling book," he replied. Then he saw the girl who has still not moved an inch.   
"Aww, poor thing. She's frozen from terror from having your ugly mug in her face…ow! Hey!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

The speakers' casual tones didn't sound like they wanted to punish her. Iievane opened one of her eyes the slightest bit to peek out. Unfortunately, the taller of the two figures, who was also the one she had thrown against the wall, saw that slight movement.

"Ah ha! Soh yurar nout diad! (Ah ha! So you're not dead!)" he exclaimed very loudly with apparent triumph. Iievane jumped and squeezed her eyes shut again. 

"Stahp et! Yurar skairing haher. (Stop it! You're scaring her.)" another voice said. This voice somehow sounded familiar to Iievane. She's heard that voice somewhere before. Iievane slowly opened both of her eyes this time. Someone gasped.

"S-shea's gout perpull ies! (S-she's got purple eyes!)" the red-head to her left stuttered. 

'They're going to dispose of me. They're scared of me…just like the Bendelians.' Iievane sadly thought as she sat up. The shorter boy on her right side knelt down. His green eyes met hers. Surprisingly, those green orbs held only curiosity and concern. Iievane suddenly felt a strange tug where her ribcage met her stomach. Then memories hit her. It was the boy who had helped her. He smiled kindly at her. 

"Canne…yuoo…uan…dehr…stahnd…ing…leesh? (Can…you…understand…English?)" the boy asked very slowly. Iievane looked at him blankly. The questioner sighed and stood up. 

"Shea duhsun't uandehrstahnd, (She doesn't understand)" he told his companion as he offered his hand to Iievane to help her up. She hesitated, and then slowly slid her hand in his larger one. Iievane felt his strong muscles move in his hand as he pulled her up in one swift movement. 

"Ahny idiaahz? (Any ideas?)" the other asked.

"Wee sho old geat Dumall door eand Hehrmyohnee, (We should get Dumbledore and Hermione,)" the shorter boy replied. The taller boy nodded in agreement and looked at Iievane. He made a gesturing motion that clearly indicated for her to follow him and the green-eyed boy. 

'They haven't hurt me yet…' thought Iievane as she followed them down the dank stone hallway.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry led the white-haired girl back to the infirmary while Ron took another way to get Dumbledore and Hermione. Nurse Promfrey immediately took upon the role of an overprotective mother hen, fussing over her poor victim until she was as uncomfortable as Nurse Promfrey thought she was comfortable. Harry almost expected Nurse Promfrey to start clucking and sprout feathers. 

"Shoo, Mr. Potter. This young lady needs her rest," Nurse Promfrey told Harry as she waved him away. The purple-eyed girl bolted into a sitting position when she saw that Nurse Promfrey was making Harry leave. She tugged at Harry's sleeve and pointed at the chair beside the bed. 

"I think she wants me to stay, Nurse Promfrey," Harry said. The plump nurse sighed and relented to the girl's wide and hopeful eyes.

"Fine," she said, "but only until she falls asleep. Then it's back to enjoying your last day this year wherever you usually enjoy it." With that, Nurse Promfrey left the room into her office.

Harry turned to his skinny charge. He might as well start trying to teach her some word now, seeing that she was obviously not going to sleep anytime soon. 

"Hair-ree," he said slowly as he pointed to himself. 

"Hair-ree…" the girl repeated, pointing back at him. Harry nodded and smiled. Then his smile froze on his face when the skinny girl proceeded to point at everything that can be pointed at in the room while repeating the two syllables of "Hair ree". Harry sighed and shook his head to indicate the white-haired girl's mistake. He tried again.

"Hair-ree," he said slowly as he pointed to himself. "Cheair, (Chair,)" Harry said as he pointed to the object he was sitting on. The student's eyes lit up again in realization. Before she could display what she comprehended, Dumbledore, follow by Ron and Hermione entered the infirmary. Harry noticed the girl shrank back a little, but then stopped after she glanced at him. 

"Hi, you guys," Harry greeted them as they all found seats in the infirmary. All three of them returned an equally warm greeting. The white-haired girl looked curiously at Dumbledore and Hermione. 

"I think we need to decide what to do with her. It certainly isn't an option and cast her out of the school, and she can't stay over the summer holiday," Dumbledore said. All three students agreed.

"She doesn't understand English, either," Ron added.

"Any idea what language she does speak?" Hermione asked. Both Harry and Ron shook their heads. Dumbledore chuckled slightly as the mysterious white-haired girl copied them. 

"We could try every language any of us know," Ron suggested.

"Ron," Hermione said exasperatedly, "I highly doubt that she speaks troll or Parsel-tongue."

"Well, it was worth a try, Miss Know-it-All!" 

"At least I actually KNOW something, not like a certain somebody!"

"See! You don't KNOW! You can't even say an entire sentence without counteracting yourself!"

"Oh! Must have taken you two lifetimes to come up with THAT one!"

Harry couldn't resist pointing Hermione and Ron out to the white-haired girl.

"Lover's quarrel," he loudly told the wide-eyed spectator. Dumbledore merely chuckled as Ron and Hermione proceeded to chew up Harry for that comment. 

"Could we get back to the topic?" he asked, his bright blue eyes twinkling. The three students immediately stopped bickering and mumbled each of their excuses with bright crimson faces. Fortunately, Nurse Promfrey didn't come into the room with a broom or something to kill them for "disturbing the patient". Hermione was the quickest to recover from her embarrassment.

"Maybe one of us can perform that 'Lingua Translatio' spell we were reading about in Charms," she suggested. Harry nodded as he thought about it.

"It's a dangerous spell, Hermione," Dumbledore said, "It could mentally cripple or even kill a person." Harry immediately made up his mind at that fact.

"I say we postpone that idea, no offense, Herm, but I don't want to kill her," he said. 

"I still say we get a bunch of different language dictionaries and try them all," Ron said firmly, shooting a glance at Hermione. She sighed in slight defeat.

"I suppose that's the only thing we can do at the moment," she admitted. "Professor Dumbledore, do you know any other languages other than troll?"

"Yes, I do," the older man replied, "I can speak a little of Latin, German, Spanish, and French."

"Can you try right now?" asked Ron. Dumbledore nodded and walked over to the unexpected but welcome visitor. Ron, Harry, and Hermione heard nothing but gibberish and a familiar word every now and then as Dumbledore tried to converse with the white-haired girl. On what sounded like his third try, Dumbledore hit the mark and the girl's purple eyes lit up as she began to speak in a fast paced tongue with him. After a couple minutes, they stopped talking. Dumbledore had strange look on his face.  
"What language does she speak? What did she say? " Ron and Harry asked at the same time. Dumbledore smiled and sat down in his chair again as he answered.

"She speaks Latin, a much older and more complicated version at that. Her name is actually Iievane. She's from another from another world across the 'Void'. Iievane's here because she got caught in the middle of a transportation spell back home and ended up here. She also told me that the boy with the green eyes taught her that the action of pointing a finger was called "Hair ree" and wanted to know what form of the verb "Hair ree" is "Cheair". Iievane also told me that I have nothing in common with a 'white bumblebee' save for my hair." After hearing what Iievane said, all three students had very strange looks on their faces. It looked like they were very irritated and were trying to not laugh at the same time. Ron, especially, was turning very red from trying not to laugh.

"Harry…" he finally asked, "what were you trying to teach her?"

TBC

A.N. Thank you, all those who review. I really take what you say to heart so please, is you have any suggestions, tell me. Other than that, I do not much to say. And oh yah, if ya'll are complaining about my grammar or something along those lines…bug off. I'm only 13 and happen to also be the shortest person in my group of friends so let me suffer over my lack of height alone. *sniff, sniff…sob* 


	4. A Place To Call Home

Disclaimer…

Ladyari: Hey…come to think of it, no one said, "I do not own Harry Potter," in chapter 2. Hmm…so that's why the lawyers were such a pain these days. 

Harry: Oh, oh. 

Malfoy: Oh…_Saint_ Potter is going to get into trouble.

Harry: Ladyari messed up your name again.

Malfoy: *looks at his name*

Malfoy:. . .

Harry: *runs for cover*

Malfoy: *EXPLODE* IT IS _DRACO_, YOU IDIOT!!! I ALREADY YOU AT LEAST 50 MILLION FREAK'N TIMES, IT'S DRACO!!! MY. NAME. IS. DRACO. DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? D – R – A – C – O! *gets dragged away by people in white coats*

Harry: Erm…Ladyari doesn't own the series of 'Harry Potter'…don't think she wants to anymore either.

A.N. Let's just assume that all of the adult wizards and witches know a little bit of Latin, some more than others.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

**Tears of Purple Luster**

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 4

"Harry…" he finally asked, "what were you trying to teach her?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"My name," Harry replied indignantly. 

"Iievane Potter," said Ron teasingly, "that does seem to have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Harry took a really deep breath and clenched his fists. He was really starting to get tired of Ron's jokes.

"Do not strangle Ron. Do not strangle Ron. Do not strangle Ron. Do not strangle Ron. Do not strangle Ron," he repeated over and over to himself.

Hermione interrupted. 

"At least we know her name," she said, trying to sooth short tempers. Iievane continued watching the strange group and the strange proceedings with wide purple eyes. 

"Maybe Iievane can stay at my house," he suggested, taking a wild stab just to wriggle out of being strangled by a very not-so-happy Harry. Harry caught the bait and cooled down immediately.   
"That's a pretty good idea," he said as he thought about the wild suggestion. 

"I agree, "said Hermione," But will your parents allow it, Ron? I mean, we're dumping another person for your parents to provide for on them so suddenly."

"Food's no problem. As long as Iievane doesn't mind wearing really bad clothes, I think my parents would love to have another girl around the house," Ron counteracted, determined to not let Hermione find something wrong with another of his ideas. 

"I can pay for some of Iievane's necessities," Harry offered. He somehow felt a very intense responsibility for the girl Iievane. 

"Are you sure, Harry? "Necessities" can add up to be quite expensive," Dumbledore said. Harry replied without hesitation.

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Then I'm assuming that all three of you think it's a good idea?" Dumbledore addressed the three students in front of him. Three heads nodded in response.

"What about Iievane? She is the one who is going to be affected the most," Hermione said as she studied the white-haired girl that Harry seemed to be smitten about. Large light purple orbs stared back at her. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione's thoughtfulness.

"I'll talk to her right now," he said as he turned to face the pale girl on the hospital bed.

Hermione frowned slight when she noticed how long Iievane's hair was.

'I thought it was much shorter than that…' she thought. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The crooked-nosed man who called himself "white bumblebee [1]" turned towards Iievane again.

"It is okay with you that you stay at his house for the time being?" he kindly asked as he gestured to the tall red-haired boy. "Or do you already have some way to get back home?"

"I don't want to burden you. You've already been so kind to me," Iievane told him, automatically applying what little etiquette she still could recall.

"No, no, no. You're not a burden at all," 'White' said. Iievane looked at him uncertainly.

"Are you sure?' she asked. 'White' smiled at he nodded, his bright blue eyes twinkling. There was a pause of silence.

"May I inquire another question?" Iievane asked.

"Of course," 'White' replied.

"What are their names?" 'White' chuckled.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "After all this time, we've never fully introduced ourselves!" Iievane smiled.

"That's quite all right. I just wanted to know who I'm going to be temporarily staying with," she replied.

"Then I assume that you're okay with staying at his house?" the older man inquired. Iievane nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Her name is Hermione Granger, the red-haired boy is called Ronald Weasley, and the green-eyed boy is Harry Potter (Iievane had strange look on her face at that fact). They're students of this school, Hogwarts, and I'm the headmaster," Headmaster 'White' informed Iievane. Her eyes widened at his last three words.

"Oh! Now I'm the one who's sorry, _Headmaster_ 'Bumblebee'," she apologized profusely.

"Please don't be. Headmaster is too formal a title for my liking anyway. Just call me Dumbledore," 'Bumblebee' told the violet-eyed girl. Iievane smiled. Dumbledore was such an easy person to talk to. 

"Okay," she replied.

'I'll have to be careful what I say around him. I don't want to slip up on anything I don't want to tell,' Iievane thought, hiding her worried frown. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione looked like she was ready to kill for more information when Dumbledore ended the conversation between Iievane and himself.   
"What did she say?" she asked curiously.

"Iievane was a little worried about being a burden, but she's fine with Ron's idea," Dumbledore replied. Ron looked very proud with himself.

"See?" he triumphantly told the brown-haired genius next to him, "Even us lowly 120 IQ people can come up with good ideas." Hermione merely raised her eyebrows.

"Then will you care to tell what you'll do with Iievane if your parents don't consent with your plan?" she asked. Ron immediately shut up at that comment. 

"Lover's quarrel!" Iievane suddenly exclaimed even more triumphantly than Ron did. Dumbledore chuckled and started to head out the infirmary.

"I still have some business to attend to. I believe that you three can get everything done so Iievane can stay at Mr. Weasley's home?"

"We can!" three voices replied. 

"Good," Dumbledore said as he exited the room. He smiled as he closed the door.

"It's beginning," he said quietly to himself. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You think Iievane will be okay by herself?" Harry asked Hermione, later that evening in the Great Hall. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Harry," she said slowly, "Nurse Promfrey always takes the best care she can of her patients. Don't. Worry." Harry sighed and turned his head skyward. A slight smile tugged at Harry's lips he saw the red and gold decorations. Griffindor had won the House Cup again this year. Then he studied the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. A cloudy sky that had only a full moon greeted him. 

'Strange,' Harry thought, 'I thought yesterday was a new moon…' Somebody sat down next to Harry, breaking his train of thought. 

"I just got a reply from Mum and Dad," said Ron as he took out an envelope from his robe pocket. 

"What does it say?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of her mashed potatoes. 

"I'm opening it! Don't be so pushy," Ron told her as he ripped open the envelope. Hermione gave him a glare.

Ronald,

        We'd love to have this Iievane to stay at the Burrow. Ginny would love to have another girl in the house. Why don't you invite Harry and Hermione to come over as well? Bill and Charlie are coming home this summer for visit as well. Well, you know my philosophy, the more the merrier! Be a good little gentleman.

                                             Love you,

                                             Mother

A pale hand suddenly snatched the letter from Ron's hand. Ice blue eyes scanned the words.

"Cheating on Granger, are we, Weasel?" a dry voice drawled. Ron's ears turned red.

"Back off, you scum," he growled at Malfoy. The blonde boy smirked. 

"Not denying it either?" he said as he looked at Goyle and Crabbe. Harry quickly kicked Ron before he could cause anymore trouble. 

"Ron…" he hissed warningly. Ron gave Malfoy a final glare and stomped out of the Great Hall. 

"Why don't we go back to the Slytherin tower where it's not contaminated by _Mudbloods_?" Malfoy remarked to his cronies. They sauntered of snickering. Hermione stood up.

"I have to go somewhere," she said evenly as she also exited the Great Hall. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Iievane pushed the large plate of food back to Nurse Promfrey. The nurse frowned and once again gestured for Iievane to eat. The purple-eyed girl shook her head. 

"You need food! Look how thin," Nurse Promfrey said as she lifted one of Iievane's toothpick-like arms. Iievane again refused the food.

"My body is not currently accustomed to so much food. Gorging myself will make me really ill," she told the frustrated nurse. Iievane turned her head the other direction after she said that. Memories of the 'past' flooded her mind. 

"Fine," Nurse Promfrey said with a sigh, "do you like." Then she left Iievane alone.

'Poor girl,' Nurse Promfrey thought as she looked pitifully at Iievane, 'from the condition her body is in, I'm surprised she can act so casually. Only God knows how much abuse she's been through before she came here.'

Iievane stared at the open doorway of the infirmary after Nurse Promfrey left. 

'They're not caging me,' she thought gratefully, 'I actually have _freedom_.' Two tall redheaded boys passed the doorway. 

"Ron has a twin?" Iievane asked herself. She looked around, then flung her covers aside. Thankfully, the warm flannel shirt and pants were enough to keep her warm in the stone castle. Iievane slipped into the pair of slippers Nurse Promfrey had left by her bed "for natural business". The usually large and clumsy slippers were practically transformed on her feet. Iievane's feet created no sound as she moved across the infirmary. She found herself in a large brightly-lit hallway. The boys continued walking, almost at a bend. Iievane followed cautiously. 

'That moving staircase had scared me half to death. I think they're sensitive to sound' Iievane thought, careful to not make any noise. She was so focused that Iievane didn't hear the quiet but audible footsteps approaching behind her. 

TBC

[1] – 'Albus' means white. 'Dumbledore' means bumblebee.

A.N. I'm just so evil aren't I? Anyways, you know what I expect, five reviews and another chapter. One more thing…(pun intended is you watch Jackie Chang) I promise a bit more action in the next chapter. Sorry about these few chapters, they weren't exactly full of action. So be nice, review, and you get another chapter! ;) 


	5. Dangerour Encounter

Disclaimer (Ron style)…

Ron: Erm…*shuffles through some papers* Yeah! The Veori is a creature of the…no! Wait! *more paper shuffling* Aha! This is it. Ronald, We'd love to have this Iievane…wait a minute…this is not it either! *and more paper shuffling* Hey! I've been looking for this test for a long time! *and more paper shuffling* Eureka! *clears throat* Ahem! Ladyari doesn't own Harry Potter. She only owns the plot and the new….hey, look! A butterfly!!! *runs to chase the 'pretty' butterfly*

A.N. Quotes in the slash things mean that the speaker is speaking Latin from now on. When in Iievane's 3rd person limited, anything spoken that makes sense is in Latin and all that English that's sounded out is, well, English.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

**Tears of Purple Luster**

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 5 

'That moving staircase had scared me half to death. I think they're sensitive to sound' Iievane thought, careful to not make any noise. She was so focused that Iievane didn't hear the quiet but audible footsteps approaching behind her.  

***~*~*~*~*~***

Iievane approached the bend where she last saw "Ron" and his twin. The corridor split into several other hallways there and they had disappeared from sight. She looked at the hallway floor, as if searching for invisible footprints left by the twins. Then, Iievane closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and slowly. 

'They went to the right!' she thought happily as she opened her eyes. 'I haven't lost my touch after all!' Iievane turned to the hallway to her right.

"Waht keind of hahg ahre yu? (What kind of hag are you?)" a dry voice drawled suddenly right next to Iievane's right ear. On instinct, Iievane whirled around on her left heel while her right leg kicked high into the air in an arch to contact harshly with the owner of the dry voice's ribs. 

"Oof!" he gasped as he got the breath knocked out of him. Iievane gasped and covered her mouth. 

'I hope I didn't' hurt him!' she thought. She studied the tall boy on the floor. He had shock-white blonde hair and silver-gray eyes. At the moment, these silver-gray eyes were glaring daggers, swords, needles, and whatever sharp and dangerous objects that existed at Iievane. Two burly bodyguard-like boys glowered threateningly at her as well as they helped the blonde boy onto his feet. 

"Wahut tuh he all wahs **tuh at** ahll a bouht?! (What the hell was that all about?!)" he yelled as he dusted his robes off. 

"/Sorry,/"Iievane said as she bowed slightly with downcast eyes. She hoped that he would get the point of her gestures.  

"Sspee ck ing leesh. Uh doo noht uhnder stahnd yeeu! (Speak English. I do not understand you!)" he splat venomously. Then, the blonde boy nodded slightly towards the other two. Suddenly, Iievane found her arms restrained by the two burly boys. She struggled in vain; the long period of starvation had taken its toll on her muscles.

"Noh wuhn mehssez withe Dragon Evil-doer [1] ahnd geatz ahwahy withe it.(No one messes with Draco Malfoy and gets away with it.)" he sneered. Iievane shut her eyes.

'They're going to hurt me,' she thought. 'I'm scared, I don't want to be hurt again.'

*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco smirked at the fear on the little twerp's face. He pretended not to notice the meaty fist held above the girl by Goyle. The fist slammed down upon her back. The white-haired girl whimpered in pain. Draco merely smirked wider as he placed a silence and illusion spell on the area. Anyone who passed would see nothing and hear nothing. A sickening crack and a small cry resounded to Draco's ears. He turned to study the scene before him. The girl was curled into a fetal position on the floor while Crabbe and Goyle repeatedly kicked her. Draco motioned for them to stop.   
"Apologize properly and I might spare you," he sneered as he approached the girl on the floor. The near unconscious girl didn't answer.  

"I said apologize pro…" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the skinny freak's hair lengthening at am impossible rate to pool around her. The girl slowly lifted her head. Draco gasped when his eyes met hers.

'Something is _not_ right,' he thought. The girl's eyes were still kept some of their strange purple color, but now they were a much darker shade of red-violet. Her pupils were slits and she had a sleepy, unfocused look upon her face. That look faded away to one of pure anger and rage. Now that she stood at her full height, Draco realized she was just as tall as his height of 5' 11½". Her eyes narrowed as she studied Draco. Crabbe and Goyle, sensing something wasn't right, approached the girl to 'restrain' her. Before they could even touch the purple-eyed girl, her clenched hands, which were at her side, suddenly flicked open. Crabbe and Goyle flew opposite directions to crash onto either sides of the hallway. They slid limply down to the floor. Draco whipped out his wand as he backed away from the white-haired girl.   
"What the heck are you?" he demanded. This _girl_ was not human.

"/Veori…/" was all that the girl uttered as she approached Draco. The kind of look she was using on him resembled one of a panther right before it pounced. 

"Cruticus!" Draco panicked and yelled. The terrible spell rushed at the angered girl. To Draco's horror, the only sign of pain was the slightest flinch on the white-haired _creature's_ part. The effect of the Cruticus Curse only seemed to kindle her wrath even more. A pale hand shot out all of a sudden to grip Draco's neck and push him the last few steps to the hard wall. The impact jarred Draco's hand and he released his wand. The victim kicked at empty air as he was lifted into the air, still pressed against the stones behind him. Her fingers dug into his neck painfully. Draco gagged as his supply of air quickly ran out. 

"Don't…kill…me…" he choked out as he clawed at the hand around his neck. The girl remained impassively untouched by his plea.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"NESCIA! PLEASE, STOP!!!" a woman's voice cried frantically. Some of the wild rage, as well as red, faded from Iievane's violet-red eyes. 

"M…Midre?" she whispered shakily. Her ferocious hold on the silver-eyed boy's neck lessened. 

"Yes, Kitten. It's me," the light feminine voice said wistfully. After what seemed like an eternity, Midre spoke again.

"I thought you vowed to never kill again…" she trailed off. 

"I haven't killed," Iievane stated, though already dreading what her beloved instructor would say next. Midre sighed after several more seconds passed.   
"You let loose the Blood Wrath, didn't you?" she asked pityingly. "Be more careful next time…" Midre's voice started to dim away. "I have to go now. Farewell, Nescia…"

"Farewell…Midre…" All the blood red coloration of Iievane's eyes faded. She studied the scene in front of her and gasped. Iievane quickly let go of the near unconscious boy's neck. He dropped to the floor on all fours, gulping in the air he was lacking. Iievane dropped to her knees on the floor. She stared at her hands. 

"W-what am I-I doing?" she whispered to herself. The blonde boy staggered away from her. Iievane bit her lip until blood began to well up around her teeth. Suddenly, he bolted and ran away from her as if a pack of /wolves/ were after him. 

"/I'm so sorry…/" Iievane said to empty air, "/I don't want to be banished yet another time…/" She limped to wall, the only thing that was keeping her upright. The effects of the beating were finally showing; hot knives of pain shot through her entire body. 

"/I'm….so….sor-ry…./" she trailed off as she collapsed into complete darkness.

TBC 

[1] – "Draco" means 'dragon' in Latin, "Malfoy" is a parody of how you say 'evil-doer' in Latin

A.N. You know how the whole thing goes – Ladyari writes fic, Ladyari posts fic, people review fic (this is were you lovely readers come in…*wink, wink*, Ladyari gets five reviews, Ladyari posts next chapter. 


End file.
